


Seize back your life and death

by Targus



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targus/pseuds/Targus
Summary: Tartarus, a tower spelling doom is proof of the despair and folly of a man, whishing for humanity's end.Years later, Minako Kotone, a young girl from Tokyo transferred to the town where Tartarus was erected, away from her family.Will her arrival prove to be the kind of salvation everyone hoped for?
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Female Persona 3 Protagonist
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**-1999- Gekkoukan Research facility-**  
  
Sitting at his desk, with only the full moon outside to light his office, Kouetsu Kirijo was staring at the black Plume of Dusk on his desk. It has been five years since he found it, the breakthrough that will finally help humanity.  
At first, the possibilites were astonishing. New ways to cure diseases afflicting people, to delve deep into their minds, and more importantly, knowledge. Thus, he gained a new perspective on their world.  
A knock on the door got him out of his thoughts. "Yes, come in."  
The head of his research team entered. "Sir, the preparations are going as planned. We will be able to begin as you demanded."  
"Alright." The old president looked at the clock. 23:50. He still had a little time. "Go ahead of me, and tell everyone to be ready at their post, I'll be here in a few minutes." The scientist bowed, before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.  
Sighing, Kouetsu opened a drawer and took out a photograph, representing his son and grand-daughter. He put it on his desk, as he put some tobacco in his smoking pipe. "Takeharu. Mitsuru. I'll do this for you too."  
  
The research proved one thing: Humanity was doomed. Nothing could change that. So rather than waiting for an unsecapable fate, leading to suffering, it was best to end it all.  
Everyone will die tonight. It will be painless. Quick. He could die peacefully knowing that he made the greatest gift to humanity.  
As he took a match, and lighted his pipe smoke, he glared at the black artifact on his desk. "Watch us. You denied humanity's future? Now...a human will deny your grand plan. No one will go through your trials. We won't have to prove our worth. Your rigged game will never take place." He took the little pedestal on which the plume rested. "At midnight, I will erase the future I saw along with mankind." He put the Plume back on his desk and stood up. With one last look at the photograph, he got out of his office.  
  
Moving through the hallways, he arrived at the control room. Many people were hurrying for the last preparatives."How is the procedure going?" he asked.  
"The released energy is still within acceptable parameters sir." The scientist looked at another screen. "The Iwatodai team confirmed that the synchronicity with the Abyss of time is stable, we will be able to draw sufficent energy to begin The Fall."  
"Excellent."  
"All fourteen Shadows are accounted for. Transfer is operational!"  
Kouetsu nodded."Then, prepare the Supression Teams. Tonight, I won't allow any mistake or failure." He took a talkie-walkie on a nearby table. "This is Kouetstu Kirijo. Report."  
"Squad 6 is waiting for orders at Iwatodai." said a woman's voice.  
"Very well. You'll be assisting your leader, Shishoudo-san. Guard your Shadow at all costs, it is our prime link to this operation."  
"Roger." She responded.  
He changed the channel. "How are things going?"  
"Squad 7 is standing down near the Shadows' core." said a man's voice.  
"You'll have the most important role Eiichiro-kun. I trust you."  
After a few seconds of silence and static, the man answered. "...Of course President."  
"Sir?" He turned to another scientist and powered off the talkie-walkie. "Should we also prepare Unit number 5, as a failsafe?"  
"No, it proved to be too unstable. I don't want another Yakushima."  
The man nodded. "Understood sir." He checked the clock on the wall. 23:58. "It is almost time."  
Kouetsu took a deep breath. It was the moment of truth. "Let us start our Salvation of mankind."  
  


* * *

  
 **-Moonlight Bridge-**  
  
"Moooom, are we there yet?"  
The woman in the passenger seat turned to the little girl complaining at the back of the car. "We're almost there sweetie. Look, we are crossing the Moonlight bridge, home is not far from here now."  
The girl pouted. "But I'm booored. And bro is sleepy, he doesn't want to play!"  
The man behind the wheel chuckled. "Well, my son isn't used to be up this late usually." He looked at the rear-view mirror. "How are you so full of energy after our family trip Minako?"  
A mumbling boy's voice came next to her "She just likes being noisy."  
"That's not true!" She whined.  
The two adults looked at each other, smiling. It's been three years since their marriage, and everything went well. It took a little time, but their respective children warmed up to each other, and treated themselves as genuine brother and sister.  
Suddenly, the engine stopped. "What the-" The conductor quickly pulled on the brakes. "What's going on?"  
The family looked through the windscreen. The moon was now illuminating a green sky with a pale light, and the atmosphere seemed...oppressive.  
The man grumbled. "Come on...Come on!" He turned the key again and again, but the car didn't answer at all. "Shit! The engine's dead!"  
"Mom?" She turned to see the children. The boy was silent, but seemed uneasy. Her daughter was clearly frightened. "What's happening?"  
Outside, other automobilists were stopped too, and started geeting out of their vehicules. Fortunately, it was midnight, so there weren't a lot of people in the road, and it didn't seem like cars collided near them. "Stay in car, we'll see what's going on." She unlocked her belt, glanced at her husband who nodded and did the same, and, in a more commanding voice,she insisted. "Do not get out of here unless we tell you so, understand?"  
Both kids nodded, and the parents got out of the car. Minako squeezed her belt tight. "I'm scared."  
The boy looked at her, his face concerned. "It's okay, your Mom and my Dad are here."  
She shook her head. "Still...I don't like this.It's weird"  
As he was about to answer her, a terrifying sound echoed throughout the city, like a loud cry. They looked around of them, and saw people panicking.  
"Wh-" Suddenly, a woman smacked on the window, making Minako cry in fear. Her eyes were convulsing, black liquid leaking.  
"He-heeeeelp"  
She managed to gurgle those words before the window was covered in black ooze. They could hear people screaming in panic outside.  
"We have to run!" her brother said.  
"But-but Mom said-"  
"KIDS!" they heard the loud voice of their father, covering the others. "COME, QUICKLY!"  
They hurried to take off their belts, and the boy opened his door. He extended his hand to the little girl. As she took it, they barely got out of the car, when an explosion happened near them, ejecting them far from the car.  
Minako could still feel her brother's hand. "Mom...Dad..." As her eyes closed, she could see him in front of her, holding her hand. "Bro...ther."  
And all went black.

* * *

  
 **-2009- Tokyo-**  
  
"Here, don't forget this."  
The girl took the paper the young man was giving to her; a name tag to attach to her suitcase, in the name of 'Minako Kotone'. "I won't lose my suitcase you know?"  
He rolled his eyes. "I know, you aren't that scatterbrained. But people usually are, it'll help not mistaking their stuff with yours."  
She smirked. "Paranoid much, bro?"  
Ignoring her, he continued. "Let's see, what could you have forgotten...Toothbrush?"  
"Got it."  
"Emergency snacks?"  
"Candies are in my bag."  
"Underwear?"  
Minako lifted her head to glare at ther brother. "Not your buisness."  
He turned to her and crossed his arms. "Since I am the one who's going to have to send you everything you could've forgotten, I'd rather not send your panties and bras by mail. So, kind of my buisness."  
"Yeah, yeah, I got those too." She sighed. "It's weird seeing the house so silent before I go."  
"Well, Uncle Yasuo and Aunt Akane are working, and the girls are at school. It's nice to not have a repeat of last night." In a higher voice he mimicked their younger cousin. " 'Nooooo Sis, don't leave, I'll miss yoooou, even though brother dearest will be there in your place, and is soooo much cooler!'...Or, you know, something like that."  
"Jerk." She chuckled. "Even though you'll be missing me too, probably more than her."  
"Well, after a decade, it's normal that I'll miss a shrimp like you."  
She shook her head. "I'll miss you too. You'll be alright?"  
"Eh, College is just High School without uniforms, it'll be fine. I mean, I'm not as sociable as you, but it can't be THAT hard making some friends. At least, arriving as 'the one who skipped his last year of highschool' will get me some fame." He winked at her. "Don't you agree Miss Transfer Student?"  
"Riiiight, it'll cleary be that and not at all the fact that you're an almost seven feet jerk who already has white hair."  
"Chicks dig it." He glowered at her. "In theory."  
"Girls like ponies and horses, not zebras like you."  
He laughed heartilly. "Touché! Now come on, let's finish to double check your stuff before lunch. I heard of a nice ramen place in Shibuya, we'll try that for your last day in Tokyo for a while."  
  
  
 **-Tokyo Train Station-**  
  
Both were standing at the train platform, minutes before it left.  
"Don't forget to tell us once you've arrived there." he told her.  
"In theory I should arrive there a little before midnight. If only there was a earlier train that would have been best..."  
"Well, better that than to wait for three hours for your correspondance, right? Is anyone gonna pick you up at the station?"  
"No, but I saw that transports still run until late in Iwatodai, so it's okay Taichiro."  
He scrached his head, his face showing hesitation"You know...you aren't forced to go there for your studies." He looked at her, worried. "Port Island isn't filled with good memories..."  
"I know...and that's why." She sadly smiled. "I need some closure. Go there, and tell myself that it's okay...You get it Tai?"  
"...I get it. I do not agree, but I see your point." He sighed. "At least you managed to get a scholarship while you searched for a school, so it's not all bad."  
"See, it's already starting well! Anyways, don't worry too much, I'll keep in touch." She got closer, and hugged him.  
"You better." Returning her hug, she ruffled her hair. "Just come back to us, alright?"  
She glared at him. "Of course I'll be back. And stop messing with my hair, I spent a whole hour getting it right!"  
"You did?" Minako tried to kick him, but he leaped back. "Alright, safe travels Sis! Oh, and I added a little gift that I sent to your dorm, you should get it by tommorow!" He waved at her.  
She waved back,"See you bro!" and boarded the train. She found a seat by the window and made herself comfortable, with a book on her lap.  
  
After two hours of road, she went for her snack in her bag, but instead, found the package already emptied. Inside was a paper.  
 _< Thanks for the meal.>_  
She crumbled the paper in her hand, her mind filling with murderous rage. _'He's going to get it when I make it back home!_ ' As she went for the phone in her back, she stumbled upon another paper.  
 _< Back pocket.>_  
She raised her brow, and checked the back pocket of her bag. Opening it, she discovered a tablet of her favorite chocolate inside. A post-it was stuck on it.  
 _< You're welcome.>_  
 _'Haaa...he's really an idiot. He could have gave it to me directly.'_ Sighing with consternation, she took out her phone and sent a text.  
 _< You're the best and worst brother ever, you know that?>_  
She put her phone back in her bag, and started to eat the chocolate as the landscape scrolled through the window.  
She thought of the rest of her family. Her uncle and aunt who took her in. Their two daughters, the old, stern one, and the young joyful one; her dear cousins.  
And her brother, who stayed at her side ever since the incident, the evil genius of the family; a crafty, supportive jerk.  
 _'I'm going to miss them all... I can't wait to see them all again.'_  
Her phone pinged, as her brother responded.  
< _Don't complain, I'm the only brother you have_.>  
  



	2. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako arrives at Iwatodai to settle for her new school life. For better or worse, it promises to be anything but boring.

**-Iwatodai Station-**  
  
As soon as she stepped out of the train, her surrondings got dark, and all the lights went off.  
"Seriously?" Minako sighed, and took out her phone to double check. _'Yup, electonic's dead...at least, I'm not stuck in the train this time.'_  
Dodging the coffins on the way, she got out of the station. The vision of the town before her was distorded by an eerie green sky, punctuated by a pale moon. "What a comeback. It seems even worse than at Tokyo." As she couldn't ask for directions, she took out her map of the city along with her notes. "So, I'm here and the Iwatodai dorm is that way." She lifted her eyes from the map and saw a familiar silhouette not far from her; a young blue eyed boy in striped clothes. "Oh, hey Pharos."  
He nodded and smiled. "Hello Minako. How are you tonight?"  
"Tired." She streched out her arms. "I've spent almost eight hours on the transports, I'm sore." She grunted. "Seriously, why isn't there a direct train that departs from Tokyo to here? I would be a three hour trip, tops!" she ended her ranting and smiled. "Nice of you to greet me though."  
He nodded. "I guessed you would like some company. How do you feel about your return in your hometown?"  
"Mmmh... Don't know yet. It feels weird being back here. I remember more those nine last years in Tokyo in comparison."  
"That's understandable." He gestured the open street with his hand. "I shall escort you tonight."  
"What a gentle boy are." She lifted her suitcase. "If only you could help carry my stuff too."  
"Would I have a body, I'd do so. For now, let us enjoy this walk."  
  
Even if the road to the dorm was, according to the map, not that long; Minako and Pharos took the wrong road many times, as everything looked similar in an unfamiliar town, the lack of visibility didn't help.  
At one moment, though, she could have sworn hearing sounds in the direction they were supposed to take, but Pharos insisted on taking another path. They ended up even more lost.  
After a long, LONG walk, she was finally rewarded by the sight of the building she looked for. "Finally." She said, out of breath. "I thought I'd have to wait until the night came back as normal to ask for my directions. Ugh, my arms and legs are killing me."  
Pharos looked at her, confused. "I didn't know you could die this way."  
"What?" She laughed. "No, no, it's a figure of speech. Anyways, let's go inside."  
She tried to open the doors of the dorm; fortunately, it was still open. The lights inside were on, eclairing the entrance. _'Lucky me, the extra night is over.'_ She put her suitcase down on the floor, rested on a nearby counter and loudly breathed out. "Never. Again." As she lifted her head, she saw Pharos on the other side. "Wait. Isn't-" She looked outside, the windows still showed green streets. _'How can the lights work in here?'_  
"Minako." She refocused her attention on the boy. "The time has come." A file suddenly appeared between them, on the counter.  
"Yeah." She closed her eyes. "I had a feeling. The sensation of something...calling me." She opened her eyes, her red, fiery eyes contrasting with her blue, pale ones. "I'm ready." She opened the folder and read the text of the contract before her. _'So basically, one year to do something, and I must assume all of my actions?'_ she thought. "Ominous...and appropriate I guess."  
"Aren't you angry?"  
"Not at all." She grinned. "You know, for all these years that we've talked, and for all the times you've warned me about that dreaded moment, I have reached a decision. I'll challenge the fate you told me about." She signed the contract. " I intend to fully enjoy this time I'm given, and you'll see. I will find a way to not let anyone I care about die."  
Pharos smiled sadly. "All things are fate to die, you know? You too."  
Minako extended her fist in front of him. "Yeah. But not while I've still a life ahead of me." she added, with a cocky smile: " And I won't let it end this year."  
The boy extended his tiny fist to hers. They could not touch, but the meaning was there. " I look foward to that." He then started to fade away. "And so, it begins. Good luck."  
As Pharos disappeared in front of her, so did her smile, and some tears escaped out of her control. _'Thank you.'_  
She was drying the tears with her sleeve, when a voice erupted- "Who's there?"  
Minako turned to the origin of the voice, there was a girl in a pink shirt, her face shocked; like she had just seen a ghost. "Hey, I-"  
Suddenly, she noticed that the girl in question had something in her hand. A gun. Panic began to take over. _'I-_ ' No sound was coming out of her mouth.  
"You can't fool me, you're a Sh-"  
"Takeba, STOP!" said another voice from behind.  
The room's lights suddenly went back on, and Minako saw the legs of two girls. _'Legs? When did mine gave out?...Weren't the lights on when I arrived?'_ She took a deep breath, and stood up. _'Alright, don't think about it for now. Focus.'_  
"Are you alright?" She glanced at the girl in pink. Her gun was holstered at her leg, and she seemed concerned. "I'm sorry I scared you."  
"...Yeah. It's alright." her voice was a little shaky. She cleared her throat. "So... did I mistook the place? I'm supposed to go to the dorm of Iwatodai, not the local shooting range."  
"You're at the right place." The owner of the second voice stepped foward. She had a dignified aura, and looked like what Minako would call a 'lady', with distinctive red hair. _'I probably would call her out on it, if I didn't have eyes redder that this.'_  
"You're sure? I mean-"  
"You are Minako Kotone, correct? We were expecting you. We didn't think you'd arrive this...well we thought you'd arrive later."  
She raised a brow. _'They know about it. Are they like me?_ ' "Oh, I was just so eager to arrive, I couldn't help it, I ran all the way here!" she said, playing dumb.  
Silence filled the room. Mitsuru coughed awkwardly. "Anyway. Do you have any question before we set you up in your room?"  
"I do." She narrowed her eyes at the girl in pink. "Why do you have a gun strapped to your leg?", pointing it with her finger.  
"That-"  
"They're for intimidation." Mitsuru interrupted. "They are fakes."  
Minako raised a brow. "Isn't that a little extreme? I heard the city was safe though."  
"You can never be too careful." she said, in a smug tone.  
"Careful. Right." she answered in a tone full of doubt. _'...Well, if those are fake, I don't care. It was a long trip, and I'd like to sleep.'_  
The older girl, apparently relieved that her explanation was accepted by Minako relaxed. "Takeba will show you your room. May I just ask you to be in the lounge tommorow at 7 a.m. sharp? We still need to adress some details about your transfer and the dormitory."  
Minako shrugged. "Sure."  
Mitsuru nodded to her. "I bid you goodnight then." and went upstairs. The girl named Takeba showed Minako the stairs.  
"Follow me." They started getting up. "So, in case you weren't told, our dorm is co-ed."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, I know, right? But don't worry, only one boy is residing here at the time, a senior. Pretty serious one, not the type to fool around, thankfully."  
"Oh. Cool. And how many girls are we?"  
"Three including you." The climbed to the 3rd floor. "Us girls are residing on this floor, the one downstairs are for boys. he 4th floor is the Chairman office, so it's off-limits."  
"Alright." They arrived in front of a room at the end of the hallway. "I saw restrooms in the hallway, we don't have one in our room?"  
"No, but we do have individual showers and sinks." She looked at her feet, embarassed. "Could I ask you a favor? Please don't mention the gun at school."  
"Waving it in my face isn't a good way to get me to not talk about it." Minako shot Takeba a jaded look. "But, of course I won't. Do you really think I would go around school screaming that I saw fake guns at my new dorm?"  
She smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, you're right."  
"Just-" She sighed, exhausted by this situation. "Just don't wave those in my face again, okay?"  
She nodded. "Yeah...I'm so, so sorry about that...Oh! I didn't even introduce myself; I'm Yukari Takeba. Nice to meet you."  
"Minako Kotone." She yawned. "I don't want to be rude, but..." '  
"Of course! See you tommorow!"  
Minako entered her room and turned on the light. The room was already furnished with a desk, a bed, closet, shelfs, fridge...there was even a TV! She closed the door behind her.  
"Well..At least the room is nice." She stretched a little. _'I'll take care of my stuff tommorow...for once, sleep comes first.'_ She sent a text to her uncle to let him know that she has arrived without trouble, put on her pajamas, put an alarm on and went to bed.  
 _'Sweet dreams, me. Here's to my first day living with gun nuts. Yaaaay.'  
_

* * *

 **-Dormitory-04/07/2009-**  
  
  
At 5:50 a.m.; her phone rang. Grumbling, she reached the alarm button, and put it off. Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with the dawn, and its first rays of light, right in her face. "Ugh. Forgot to close the curtains."  
Sitting on the edge of her bed, she motivated herself to get moving. She was too tired for her working out routine, but she still could do some stretching up. "Well, time to hit the shower." she said, after a few minutes.  
Cold water helped her getting her brain and body up and awake, and then spent a good amount of time preparing in front of the mirror. Once she was sure that her hair was perfect and that her pins formed her usual XXII, she put on uniform, prepared her bag for the first day of school and went downstairs.  
  
In the lounge, she checked the clock. 6:40. _'Perfect.'_ she thought. _'Now time for a-...Wait. Do they provide breakfeast here?'_  
"Hello." she turned towards the counter in the back of the room, where a young man with silver hair was sitting. "You're the girl who arrived last night, right?"  
She bowed respectfully. "Indeed, I'm Minako Kotone." _'He must be the senior Yukari mentioned last night, he's my senpai then._ '  
He nodded back. "Akihiko Sanada, nice to meet you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."  
"I'll take you on that Sanada-senpai." she said, smiling. "I was wondering if the dorm provides breakfeast."  
"Oh." He frowned. "Usually, yes, but to be honest I'm the only one who really takes a breakfeast here. Mitsuru has hers delivered and from what I've seen, Takeba seems to skip it, so there's not much to share."  
 _'Mitsuru? Must be the red haired. Wait,delivered? She's rich then?'_ She looked at her feet, disappointed.  
"Sorry. Would you like some eggs though? That's what I'm having."  
She lifted her head back immediately. "Are you kidding? That's my usual breakf-!" He seemed surprised by her outburst. She coughed to clear her throat. "Um, I mean, if you're alright with sharing, I'll be happy to have some eggs, senpai."  
He blinked a few times, before regaining his composure."Of course. We're in the same dormitory, it's natural to help each other." He got up from his seat. "Follow me."  
Putting her bag on the table, Minako followed Akihiko to a door behind the counter, revealing a large kitchen. "Wow, nice."  
"Feel free to use the kitchen as much as you like. If you need any ingredients, use the notepad hanging on the wall." He pointed to it, and took a pan from a cabinet. "If you cook anything that you'd like to keep to yourself, put your name on it, same with anything else concerning food, ingredients, and ustensils in the kitchen. Otherwise, it means everyone can use it; got it?" She nodded. "Oh, by the way, If you want a specific brand or product, you'll have to buy it by yourself."  
"Okay, got it, thank you for explaining." Suddenly, an odor reached her nostrils. "Is that...coffee I smell?"  
"Yes, I put the coffee maker on, I was waiting for it to finish." He glanced at her. "You want some?"  
"You're already my favorite senpai, Sanada-senpai!" She said, sparkles in her eyes. "Do you want me to make the fried eggs, as a thank you for sharing?"  
"Hm...Why not. I'll leave you to the kitchen, I haven't readied my bag yet."  
She nodded. "It'll be ready shortly, please wait in the lounge!" She took out her jacket, as Akihiko exited the room, coffee pot and mugs in hand. _'Alright, time to cook those eggs like a champ!'_  
  
A few minutes later, both were sitting at the table, eating their breakfeast.  
"So, how are they?"  
Akihiko took another bite of his eggs. "You're good, my eggs clearly weren't wasted on you! What did you put on them as a topping?"  
"Thank you! But I didn't do anything special, salt and pepper, that's it."  
"Huh, never tried to put these before on my eggs. Well, maybe I should do it from now on."  
She frowned. _'Who doesn't even try to put salt and pepper?'_ ; but she kept her thoughts to herself.  
"Hello." Their turned to the red-headed woman of the dormitory. "What are you eating?"  
"Good morning Mitsuru! It's Kotone's eggs, absolutely delicious! Care to taste?"  
She shook her head, smiling. "No, thank you Akihiko, I already ate a croissant this morning, with some fresh pressed orange juice."  
He shrugged, "Your loss." and drank a sip of his coffee.  
Minako, instead, rolled her eyes. _'Between the haughty manners and that, she definitively is a rich girl. If she's randomly speaking French, she could be a walking cliché.'_  
"So," Mitsuru started to say, turning to the junior girl, "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, a 3rd year and the school's student council president. I'm also in charge of this dormitory in the abscence of the Chairman, whom you have yet to meet."  
Minako hurriedly stood up to bow to Misturu. "I didn't know you were my senpai, sorry if I was rude." _'Hell of a first impression. Way to go._ ' she thought sarcastically.  
"No, it's alright, I didn't properly make introductions after all." Her junior sat back to finish her meal, relived. "So, getting back to buisness, I asked you early so that I could tell you about our dormitory rules." She sat at the table in front of Minako. "First of all, you are to free to do as you wish during your free time, but we have a strict curfew at 11:40 p.m." She paused. "You may ask for special permission if you want to take up a part-time job though, within reasonable working times of course."  
"Alright. Do you know any good part-time jobs around here?"  
"No, why would I know about it?" She curtly said.  
Minako hummed in reponse. _'You know, being nice won't kill you.'_  
"Secondly, regarding visits at the dorm, you are authorised to have visitors, but we ask that they leave by 11:00 pm. No overnight stays are allowed. If you want to use the lounge for a group meeting or a study sessions, I'd like you to ask the permission at least a day prior, to not disturb anyone here."  
"That's..well logical."  
"Then, even if we have some staff taking care of the cleaning in the lounge and the common parts, your room is in your own care, as well as the dishes. We have washing machines in the back room of this floor, as well as cleaing gear, feel free to use it and put it back. Also-"  
"Mitsuru" Akihiko said, interrupting her. "I already explained her about the kitchen."  
"Splendid." She nodded approvingly to her classmate. "Lastly, I'll ask you to use the register at the entrance whenever you come back at the dorm, or get out. Please notify your cellphone number in the very same register so that we may contact you if there is any need to."  
Minako nodded. "Understood." As she was about to ask her something, the girl from last night was making herself known climbing down the stairs.  
"Senpai, I can't get the new girl to wake up, could you-" She stopped in her sentence and tracks when she saw said girl waving at her, sitting at the table. Blushing with shame, she mumbled "Nevermind."  
Drinking her coffee, Minako hid her smirk, wondering how long she spent in front of her door, waiting for her.  
"Takeba. Were you up earlier, you'd have noticed. Please be more attentive from now on."  
With a dejected face, Yukari stayed standing up, in the middle of the hallway. _'That was needlessly harsh...'_ Pitying the girl, Minako turned to her. "Say, Takeba-chan." She turned her gaze to her. "what do you say we go to school together? I could use some help and good company on the way."  
Smiling, she nodded in approval. "Alright. Oh, and please call me Yukari."  
"Oh, look at the time!" Akihiko said, getting up. "We should hurry, or else, we'll be late." He turned to Misturu. "Want to come with us?"  
"No need, I'll go by myself."  
He nodded. "Alright. You ready Takeba? Then let's go!" The two girls followed the third-year through the door, to reach the Station.

"So, how was the trip from Tokyo Minako-chan?"  
"Pretty boring to be honest, but at least it was calm. Though you'd think there would be something to tell about an eight-hour trip."  
"That long?" Yukari exclaimed. "I could never stay still for that long. Last time I went to Tokyo was by car, it took a three hours, it was hell."  
"I understand your point Takeba." added Akihiko. "Staying still for this long, it can be unnerving."  
"Whoaaaaa, it IS hiiiiim!" Akihiko suddenly froze, and looked behind him. Minako looked back too, and saw that they were followed by a group of a dozen girls at least, giggling and blushing with wide eyes. ' _Wait, is that one even taking a photo of us?_ '  
"Senpai.." Yukari said, hesitantly, "are those your..."  
"I'm afraid so." he scrached his temple in annoyance. "Come on, even on the first day?." dejected, he turned to his dorm mates. "Takeba, you know the drill. Kotone, sorry, but you'll have go to school by yoursleves."  
Before Minako could question what was going on, Akihiko went on a jog on his own, and the flock of fangirls ran after him as fast as they could.  
"Poor Senpai." Yukari said, "He never catches a break with those girls."  
"It's not the first time it happened? Yikes. Why doesn't he tell them off?"  
"He already did, multiple times." she said, consternation in her eyes, "but they're mistaking that as him, being cool, and 'playing hard to get'."  
"Even then, why did he have to run off, it's not like we'd follow their exemple." ' _Or at least, I know I wouldn't be drooling over a guy I know nothing about._ '  
"Those girls are pretty aggressive. Spreading rumors, threatening, bullying...anything goes. And they are not stupid enough to openly show they are bullying people, so Sanada-senpai doesn't want to involve us."  
As they talked, they arrived just in time for the shuttle departing from Iwatodai, to Port Island, where their school was located.  
  
Once they entered and found a spot, Minako started again the conversation, curious about their senior. "So, is he famous or something to have such hardcore fans?"  
"Hm...I guess you could say that he's famous, in a way. Sanada-senpai is the Captain of the Boxing team, and he has won a lot of tournaments." she put her finger on her chin, pensively. "I think he's won competitions since middle school, his fangirls aren't a recent thing. Add the fact that he's very good looking and a serious student, you get a whole group of girls drooling over him."  
"I feel sorry for him, it's hard to be popular. That's so unfair to get into trouble only because of his passions!" Yukari looked at her curiosly, but Minako quickly asked: "So Senpai is an athlete huh? Maybe I should ask for his opinion about sports clubs here!"  
"You know..." Yukari answered flatly. "I'm ALSO in a sports club, even if I don't look like it."  
"And in which do you practice Yukari-chan?" She asked, with a bright smile on her face.  
"The archery club."  
"Nice! I never really took an interest in archery, not a fan of bows." a devious smile appeared on her face, and whispered. "I would have taken you for a gun girl though."  
"Wh-Wait-you-" Yukari said, stuttering, making Minako laugh.  
"Just kidding~ _'and a little payback'_ . So, anything I should know about my new school?"  
The girl in pink took a deep breath. "Nothing that I can think of right now. People like to gossip, boys can be dumb, some girls are worse." She glared at Minako. "Some apparently even worse in a different way."  
She nodded enthusiatically. "Oh, yeah, that old lady behind me is totally the worse." she giggled. "Who even cuts their bangs that way?"  
She peeked behind Minako's shoulder. "One of our teachers apparently."  
Mortified, Minako panicked, and her eyes went wide. "Wait, seriously? Did she heard me?" only to see Yukari snickering in front of her. "Tss, well played."  
"I did get you good, huh?" she smiled. "You know, I hope we're going to be in the same class, it'd be nice to be with someone fun."  
"Yeah, I think we'll get along just fine." ' _But I'll get you back for this.'_  
Turning her head to look through the window as the monorail almost reached its destination, she saw the Moonlight bridge from afar. Her mind drew a blank, and she spent a few moment observing it, not even feeling the moment the shuttle stopped at the station.  
"Minako-chan?" Her new friend's voice got her out of her daze. "You okay?"  
She nodded, and put on a smile. "Just admiring the city."  
"Okay. Let's go then, the door won't stay open for us."  
"Coming!"  
The road to the school was short from the station, the girls spent their time in idle chitchat. Arriving in front of the school gates, Minako was welcomed with the sight of the Sakuras lining the way to the entrance.  
"Wow...It's beautiful!"  
At her side, Yukari nodded approvingly. "Welcome to Gekkoukan."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might have changed the title a bit, because an idea struck me all of a sudden. Instead of "Take" why not "Seize"?  
> You know, like SEES?  
> Seize, SEES?  
> HAHAHAHAH, WORDPLAY!  
> Now, I'm going to bury myself in shame.  
> In a more serious note, you can expect 2 more chapters this week. Yup, the first 4 chapters out in a week, and after that, you can expect a chapter per week.  
> Don't hesitate to comment if you have any remarks, critics or just to say something!


	3. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at Port Island is quite a busy one for the new student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm posting this 3rd chapter two days late, because I maaaay have forgotten to do so while I was playing Persona 5 Royal. And It's awesome!  
> P5R is awesome I mean, not posting late.

**-Gekkoukan High School-**  
  
Minako knocked on the door of the faculty office, and went in. A woman sitting at her desk turned to her. "May I help you?"  
She bowed. "Sorry to bother you. I am Minako Kotone, a transfer student and-"  
"Oh, yes, I know about you Kotone-chan," the woman interrupted, "I was told you're in my class." the woman stood up. "I am Isako Toriumi, your head teacher, and I teach composition, nice to meet you."  
Minako bowed again. "I'll be in your care."  
"My, aren't you a polite one. It'll be refreshing compared to the rest of the class." _'Wait, what? Where did I ended up?_ ' thought Minako, worried. The teacher sat back, searching through papers. "To be honest, I was given your school file, but I forgot to read it, let's see...Ah, found it." she opened the folder. Inside of it, a file with an updated picture of Minako could be seen. "So, you're coming from Fuko High school in Tokyo and you've been living there with your relatives since..Oh." She raised her eyes at Minako's. "Sorry."  
"Why are you apologizing Sensei?" the student asked, confused.  
"It says here that you've lost your parents in the Moonlight accident ten years ago." she said, with a concerned tone. "Will you be okay? It must be tough for you."  
"Don't worry Toriumi-sensei. I'm fine."She put on a smile. "See?"  
"Alright." she nodded and went back to the file. "Hm, your grades last year were amazing. Though I see that you weren't part of any club activities, may I ask why?"  
Minako stiffened. Apparentely, it didn't reach her school file. ' _Not a bad thing though._ ' "Well, last year my siblings were working hard for their exams, my uncle was always busy with work, so was my aunt. So I was the one responsible for our little sis. Not that I minded of course." She twisted her hands, a little nervous. "Though, I did try to be a part of the student coucil, but... well, I didn't in the end. "  
"I see." The teacher stood up. "Well, you seem like a nice girl, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. And please, try to take part in the school's club activities."  
Minako nodded. "I've already thought about it, and I intend to."  
"Wonderful!" A ringing sound echoed through the room. "Oh, It's time for classes to start. Come with me, I'll introduce you to the rest of the class."

* * *

"Heeeey, Yuka-tan!"  
Yukari groaned before turning to the boy calling her. _'Of all people, he had to be in my class.'_ "Don't call me that. And what do you want Junpei?"  
"Don't be so cold, I just have a question for you! I heard you were seen coming with the new girl this morning."  
"Seriously, people already gossip about it?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, I heard it from Kenji." She groaned again. "I forgot you don't like him. Anyways, how is she like?"  
She looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know that?"  
"Well, I'm curious, that's all!" He looked around him, and added, in a conspiracy tone, "And I heard that one of the transfers is an actual foreign French student, could it be her?"  
"No, she's just a new girl from Tokyo living at my dorm."  
He dramatically sighed. " Here goes my dream of high school romance with a beautiful foreigner."  
"You're a creep sometimes, you know that?"  
The sound of the door was heard, and the teacher entered the room. "Alright class, settle down." Junpei went back to his desk as Ms. Toriumi entered, followed by Minako. ' _Oh, so she's with me, cool!...Wait, did she just winked at me?'_ "Okay class, first I'd like to announce we have a transfer student for this year. She's coming all the way from Tokyo and I'll hope you will all get along with her."  
Minako bowed to the class. "I'm Minako Kotone, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we will get along well this year." Yukari frowned a little. _'Isn't she acting a little too proper? She seemed a little...rougher this morning_.'  
Whispers could be heard throughout the classroom.  
"Wow, she's real cute!"  
"Aren't those the latest headphones on her?"  
"Dude, maybe she'll join our music club!"  
"I like her hair, you think she can do mine too?"  
"What do you think of her?"  
"Ugh, not my style, she looks like a little girl."  
"Doesn't her pins form something?"  
"Hey, maybe she's nice."  
She cleared her throat, and pointed someone with her finger. "You, with the bland face over there, behing the guy with the cap." The whole class silenced up, and turned to the guy with short brown hair behind Junpei. "Yes you. What was that about me being a little girl?" Her tone was suddenly a little harsh, just like her gaze.  
Yukari turned around to see Kenji Tomochika squirming in his chair. _'Oh, of course it was him who said that.'_  
"We-well...You- I mean, you are-"  
She squinted her eyes at him. "Yes, go on, little boy."  
"Students, please." Everyone turned to Ms. Toriumi. "I know you're all enjoying this drama at your age, but I'd like to remind you that this is a class. Please settle this later."  
Minako's expression suddenly shifted to an enormous smile. "Sorry Toriumi-sensei!" and turned to Kenji, with predator-like eyes. "We'll settle this after school, to not disturb anyone."  
The boy audibly gulped, while Minako took place behind Yukari. _'I should remember to not get on her bad side.'_  
  


* * *

When the chime of the end of classes rang, Minako lied down on her desk. _'Great, I managed to keep appearances for...what. One minute? I'm the worst_.' she chastised herself.  
"What's up?" She moved her head to the side where the boy with a cap she saw earlier was standing. "Junpei Iori, at your service!"  
She closed her eyes. "Hi."  
"You looked down, so I came to see what was wrong."  
She glared at him. "You saw what was wrong." sighning, she continued. "I made an ass of myself on my introduction."  
"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." he paused. "Well, except for Kenji, he ran like hell as soon as he could, but that's not important. Trust me, there are worse introductions than yours."  
She straightened, and sat properly. "Oh yeah?"  
"Yep, I remember when I transferred in eighth grade. Dude, I was so stressed out, being the new kid. When I was telling my name, I messed so bad that my class thought I was called Peipei!" The girl in front of her laughed. "See, there are worse than you!"  
"Thanks, I feel a lot better...Peipei-kun." she said, in a teasing tone.  
"Hey now, don't make a habit out of this one." he grinned. "Just call me Junpei."  
"Really Junpei?" said Yukari, coming next to him. "Already annoying the new girl on the first day?"  
"Woah Yukari-chan, he was just cheering me up. " said Minako.  
"Well, don't trust that guy too much, he hits on girls all the time."  
He sighed. "Yuka-tan, even if I hit on you once, it doesn't mean I do with all the girls in this school." He glanced at Minako. "And, no, I wasn't trying to hit on her, I just wanted to make friends!"  
Minako stood up. "I believe you Junpei-kun. Now if you'll excuse me, I wanted to do a little shopping. Wanna come with me before coming back Yukari?"  
"Yes, I'll show you around!"  
"Nice! Well, see you tommorow Junpei!" she said, waving at the boy.  
"See ya!" he answered back.  
  
After getting out of the school, the girls went on foot towards Paulownia mall  
"Ugh, the first day of school is always such a drag."  
"I know right?" Minako sighed. "At least, I made an impression on the class today."  
"Don't worry, Kenji had it coming. That little pervert is such a creep, you wouldn't believe it."  
"After today, I do. I hope that there are some nice people too."  
"Oh, yeah, don't worry about that. Do you see who is Kazushi in our class?  
"The guy wearing a tracksuit?"  
"Yes, this one. Last year, I was in the same club as him and another girl. He's a bit obsessed with sports, but otherwise, he's a pretty nice guy! But apart from him I do admit that guys are mostly idiots."  
"What about Junpei-kun? He seems nice."  
"Hmm...Don't tell him I said this, but you're right. He's not THAT bad. He can be annoying and it's easy to mess with him, but deep down, he's nice and easy to get along with. As long as he doen't hit on you that is."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
As they went through the streets, Minako's phone rang. When she looked at the screen, she didn't recognized the id. Wondering who it could be, she picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, is this Kotone's phone?" said a masculine voice.  
She recognized this voice. "Oh, hello again Sanada-senpai!" Yukari looked surprised,her eyes widening . "Can I do something for you?"  
"Yes. We recieved a delievery for you at the dorm-"  
"Oh, must be the gift my brother sent me! Sorry, I forgot to talk about it this morning."  
"Not a problem. But the content of the delivery is...unique. Could you come as soon as possible?"  
In a stern voice, she asked. "What did he send?"  
"You'll see for yourself."  
Sighing, she feared what kind of present he could have sent. "Okay, I'm coming right away."  
"Thanks, see you soon."  
Akihiko ended the call, and Minako turned to Yukari, apologetic. "I'm sorry, I have to go back now."  
"I heard. Might as well come back anyways, we've been walking for almost an hour." They walked towards the station. "So, you have a brother?"  
"Yup! He's a year older than me, and starts college this year."  
"Already? He must be pretty smart...How is he?"  
"Hm... it's hard to say." she closed her eyes, thinking. "You prefer a flattering, or an accurate description?"  
"Uh...accurate?"  
"Then, he's a huge jackass towering everyone, that is too clever for his own good." she paused; then added. "And nice. The nicest jerk in know."  
Yukari blinked a few times, confused by her description. "That's..unique."  
"You don't even know how right you are, he is one of a kind. Wait, I should have a photo of him on my phone." she swiped the photos on her phone. Yukari looked at those as they went by. A man in his forties eating at a table. A woman reading a book. A cat in a stree. Several photos of animals passed by. A girl with smoky hair studying. A little brune girl playing with toys. Photos of places she didn't recognize, Tokyo, most likely.  
"Ah, there we go!"  
If Minako didn't tell her beforehand, she could have sworn this man was in his thirties. He had long slick black and white hair, and sported what seemed a large scar on the left side of his face. It looked like it was burnt, almost to his nose and lips. A part of his neck as well it seems... Yukari didn't know what to say. . "He doesn't seem like your everyday guy, yeah."  
"Wait, I have this one too."  
Minako showed her a second photo where both of them were there smiling. And what was striking this time, was the difference in height, as Minako's head was at the middle of his torso. But something was odd. "Did your phone had a problem when taking the picture? The color seems off."  
"No, it's really the color of his eyes. One is red, like me, and the left one is silver. Almost white actually."  
"That's weird."  
She stared at Yukari a few seconds before chuckling. "You get used to it." She put her phone back in her bag. "Let's go, we shouldn't make Sanada-senpai wait too much."  
  
  


* * *

 **-Iwatodai Dormitory-**  
  
When they entered the lounge, they were welcomed by the sight of Akihiko tapping his foot near the counter.  
"We're hooome!"  
He turned to them. "Welcome back. And thanks for coming home as soon as you got my call. Now." He went behind the counter "Could you explain."He took something that was on the floor, and lifted it on the reception desk. "What is this."  
Minako looked at the item. "Ooooh, that's my present? How nice of him!" She looked at Akihiko. "Well, senpai, that's a Naginata."  
He rolled his eyes."I know what a naginata looks like. What I would like to know, is why you would recieve one."  
"Oh, it's so that I keep practicing it, even away from home."  
"Wait." said Yukari. "You're trained in martial arts Minako-chan?"  
"Well...yes?" She blushed a little, embarrassed at the attention she got from her dorm mates. "Not a big deal, everyone in my family is."  
"Everyone? That's impressive." said Akihiko, nodding. "Do you need help to find a club here in town?"  
"Thanks for the offer senpai, but I already decided to apply to one of the collective sports clubs at school. Even if you have sparring and training partners, martial sports are individual activities once on the field, and I'd like to change my pace a little, working with a team, you see what I mean?"  
He smirked. "More than you know."  
"Hey, Minako-chan,"said Yukari, "Maybe I could introduce you to those friends I told you about earlier? Yuko is a team manager, and gets involved with almost all the sports clubs ans Kazushi practically tried every club possible before he settled for one, they could give you some pointers."  
"That would be great! We'll ask them tommorow at lunch then!"  
"By the way." they turned back to Akihiko. "Regarding what you said about training, we have a large room on the second floor that is used as a gym. There are some training equipement, and you should have enough space to move with this weapon of yours."  
"Got it!" she looked at her watch. "Senpai, when will the groceries will be done?"  
"Tommorow."  
She turned to Yukari. "What do you say we go out to eat at Wild duck burger tonight?"  
She pouted. "Isn't that a little greasy?"  
"Hey, once in a while, junk food is okay! And since Sanada-senpai said that we'll have food at the dorm tommorow night, might as well enjoy an unhealthy meal now!"  
"Alright, alright."  
She closed her eyes, thinking. _'Well...as long as I invite Yukari, maybe I should invite Sanada-senpai too...but isn't Kirijo-senpai going to feel alienated? Mh...We're going to live together for one year, I might as well make an effort...maybe she's not that bad._ '  
"Okay, Sanada-senpai, you're coming as well!"  
"Wait, what?" said both Yukari and Akihiko.  
"Well, it'd be nicer to go as a group, wouldn't it? Plus it's the first day of school, it's not like we are going to be busy with homework."  
"You have a point, but-"  
"And!" she said, interrupting him, "You're going to have the pleasure to have a good ol' big burger, Sanada-senpai. Doesn't it makes your mouth watering?"  
He raised his brow in suspicion. "I didn't eat at a junk food place since years because of my training regimen. I'm not going to start now."  
"Well, too bad, you're going to make an exception for us! And besides, once in a while, like, 2 to 4 a month, it's okay. Especially since you're a sportsmen." she paused. "And burgers are life Sanada-senpai. LIFE." she looked at her watch. "Well, I should call right now if we don't want to go late." and she went for the register.  
Akihiko and Yukari looked at each other and went to nearby couch to sit. "Well, here you go senpai, you're one of us tonight."  
He sighed, resigned. "So it seems. Well, it can be nice to hang out, I didn't really have the time to relax this past week."  
"Sorry, it was my fault."  
He shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. It is normal that you needed training."  
They heard the voice of Minako echoing to them. "Hello, is this Kirijo-senpai?"  
Both froze. "Did she just-"  
Yukari nodded, eyes windening. "I think so. Is she intending to invite her too?"  
The two of them looked at Minako, sitting on the counter at the other side of the room. "I am not bothering you I hope?"..."Perfect! I'm calling to let you know we're going out to eat tonight."..."Huh? Thanks, but you're coming too."  
Yukari had to admire her straightfowardness. She, who was still intimidated by Mitsuru-senpai, she barely adressed a word to her, and Minako, who barely saw her, and not in the best circumstances, was alredy inving her like it was nothing!  
"I mean you're invited to come with us, Yukari, Sanada-senpai, and I."..."Because I'm moving in, and it'd be nice to share a meal with my new dorm mates."..."Who said you had a choice? You're coming, and that's final."  
Yukari heard Akihiko chuckling . She could understand his amusement, from what she's seen of Mitsuru until now, she imagined her being fairly confused at someone giving her orders.  
"Outfit? What do you mean? We're out for burgers Kirijo-senpai, just dress normally! We'll wait for you at the dorm, see you later!" and she hanged up, muttering. "Rich people." She glanced at the two others. "Can you believe she asked me if formal wear was needed for tonight?" She threw her arms in the air in frustration. "We're going for burgers, BURGERS! And not the ones containing foie gras, truffles, or other things rich folk like!"  
Akihiko let out a laugh, tearing up. "You sound like a friend of mine. He already told her 'Stop being so stuck up, you're only fifteen for crying out loud!'. Believe it or not, she eased up since then."  
"Wait, Kirijo-senpai was worse before?" Yukari shuddered. "Hard to imagine."  
"Frankly, except for me and our friend, she didn't really speak to anyone else."  
"Oh, why is that?" asked Minako, curious.  
Akihiko chuckled. "That's not for me to say." He stood up. "Well, if we're going to go out eating tonight, I have things to take care of now." He threw a glance at Yukari. "You know where to find me."  
"Alright, what do you say we make our grocery list Minako-chan?"  
"Let's get to it, right after I put this sweet present in my room:"  
Yukari had a suprised look on her face. " You're actually happy to get a weapon as a present?"  
"Well...Yes? Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Nothing."  
Her aubrun friend took her naginata in her hand, which was longer than her own height, and went towards her room, humming with joy. Yukari closed her eyes, tired. "Why can't anyone I know be somewhat normal?"  
  


* * *

 **-Wild Duck Burger-**  
  
"Okay, here's the place!"  
Mitsuru looked uncomfortably at the front of the restaurant. "Isn't that place for kids?"  
"Kids?" exclaimed Minako, vexed. "Kirijo-senpai, Wild Duck burger contains food for everyone, it's a familial restaurant!"  
Akihiko coughed next to her _*hum*_ Fast-food. _*hum*_  
"You're saying something Sanada-senpai?"  
Next to them Yukari sighed. "Let's go inside, if we're going to bicker, might as well be on a chair."  
Everyone followed her inside, and were pleased to see that there would not be too much waiting in line. "Lucky us, we'll order soon enough." With a humming sound she looked at the menu on the wall. "Hmmm, ochoose before me, I'll take some time to decide."  
While Minako and Yukari were looking at the menu, Akihiko felt Mitsuru tapping on his shoulder. He turned to her, and got closer. "What?"  
"Where is the waiter?" she whispered.  
While it's been a long time since he's known her, Akihiko sometimes forgets how much sheltered Mitsuru has been. ' _Maybe I should have done like Kotone, and invited her outside to eat, it could be good for her._ ' he leaned closer to her ear. "You pick something on the menu and order at the employee over there. If you don't know what to take, ask Kotone or Yukari."  
She nodded and cleared her throat. "Hm..Takeba, Kotone, do you have any recommandations about the food?"  
Yukari hesitated a little, before pointing something at the wall. "Well, you can always take the signature burger of the restaurant. They can be pretty big though. And some of their sodas are just filled with sugar. And their fries can be greasy!"  
Meanwhile, Minako kept muttering to herself, hesitating about what to take. Sighing, Akihiko moved foward to the cashier. "Hello, I'll take the Big Wuck menu, with an ice cream." _'While I'm here, might as well enjoy it._ ' After paying, he turned to the three others, as Yukari apparently finished ranting about the fat inside the menus, and Mitsuru looked even more confused. "You haven't decided yet?"  
"Well, I'm taking a salad with a zero sugar soda, I'll order now that you're finished." She stepped to the counter, while Mitsuru looked at him, lost.  
"I've decided too!" said Minako, in an energic tone. "Hm? Everything alright senpai?"  
"Hm, I don't...really know what to pick. And Takeba didn't really...she said there were a lot of bad things in these items."  
She raised a brow. "Huh, well it's true, but I'm not asking you to eat here everyday. Just choose one that has things you like in it, and enjoy." She shrugged. "It's as simple as that."  
After glancing at Akihiko that nodded, she got closer to the menu to read what was proposed. "I guess I can try the... Wucker?"  
"That's the spirit Kirijo-senpai! Now, go order it, so that I can place mine too!"  
  
After everyone ordered, they sat at a nearby table. "So, you've lived in the dorm since when?"  
Yukari answered first. "I moved in not that long ago, two weeks I think."  
"Oh, I thought you've been here a little longer than that!' She turned to the seniors in fronts of her. "What about you, senpais?"  
"Actually, we moved in since the inauguration of the dorm, two years ago." answered Akihiko.  
"Because you didn't mind being in a co-ed place?"  
"Exactly" cut Mitsuru. "We knew each other beforehand, so I wasn't a problem."  
"It's nice that you trust each other enough to share a building! I would have liked to be warned about the dorm being co-ed though. Not that I dislike you Sanada-senpai, you seem nice!"  
He chuckled. "Don't worry, it's understandable. You do not mind that we could have more guys at the dorm in the future I hope."  
She shrugged. "As long as they're decent people, I don't care."  
"Ugh." groaned Yukari. "As long as we don't get Junpeis or Kenjis, I'm fine with that."  
Minako awkwardly smiled. "I'm with you about the Kenjis." she squinted her eyes. "If that little twerp calls me a kid again, I'll teach him a lesson."  
As Akihiko and Yukari's orders arrived, the seniors looked at the girls questioningly. "Kenjis?"  
"Well, this morning, when Minako introduced herself-"  
"Noooo, don't tell them!" pleaded Minako.  
Yukari grinned. "Someone in our class was very rude, calling her a little girl with no charm, or something like that. And then-" Yukari started to laugh. "-She threatened him in front of the class, calling him a boy and that they'd settle this after school."  
Akihiko erupted in laughter, while Mitsuru looked harshly at the red, embarrassed face of Minako. "Kotone, that kind of behaviour is not tolerable." She raised her brow, as her platter was put in front of her. "Though he was a kind of inconsiderate this...boy."  
"Oh, come on, at least she has some backbone." pointed out Akihiko. "As long as she didn't acted on it, that's okay." He stopped laughing. "But please, do not bring that naginata of yours in school, okay? Just in case."  
Minako groaned, ashamed.  
"Naginata?" Asked the redhead girl.  
"Yeah, a gift from home." she explained to Misturu the same thing about training and her family as she told Akihiko and Yukari earlier.  
"I see." the waiter then arrived with the fourth and last order. While Akihiko and Misturu had ordered a classic menu, and Yukari something a little more reasonable in quantity, Minako's order turned out to contain three whole burgers, fries, a giant-sized drink and two ice-creams. "Uh...Kotone, is that...?"  
"Yup, it's my order! Now that we all have our food, let's get to eating!"  
Yukari watched with widened eyes the filled platter of Minako, as she started wolfing down her fries. How could she eat this much with her figure?  
Mitsuru seemed to not pay it any attention, and Akihiko chuckled. "At least, you have a good appetite."  
"Hey, we are celebrating our coming year living together, might as well enjoy it!"  
The boxer nodded at her, while taking a look at his side. He leaned towards Mitsuru, and whispered. "You use your hands to eat."  
Mitsuru looked at him, a little surprised, but started eating. "Mh. It's...good."  
"Here you go senpai." commented Minako, with a smile.  
"I should congratulate the chef afterwards."  
Minako facepalmed at that, muttering something incomprehensively.

* * *

 **-Commanding Room-**  
  
As the dark hour began, Mitsuru and Akhiko were in front of some monitors, displaying recordings of the dorm.  
"So." the boxer turned to the girl talking to him. "The new girl recieved a weapon."  
"Yes, a training weapon." he corrected her.  
"A dangerous object nonetheless. You just let it slide without saying anything?"  
"Of course I said something!" he answered, offended. "I also checked the blade before she arrived. It has been dulled out."  
She put her hand to her chin. "Still. It is a strange coïncidence that the day she moves in, she recieves something she can use to defend herself." She glared at the image of the sleeping Minako on the monitor. "Especially since she is already aware and active during the dark hour."  
"I think it really is a coïncidence."  
She raised a brow. "Why would you assume that?"  
"I took the time to talk to her before I even read her file tonight. Apparently her whole family is trained in various martial arts, so her explanation holds up. Add the fact that the sending date of this was four days ago by another person than her."  
"You have a point." she closed her eyes, sighing. "And I guess that if she's able and willing to join us, it is a good thing that she is already proficient with a weapon."  
"We'll know soon enough. We still wait for the Chairman to return before talking to her about it?"  
"Yes. He asked me to monitor her in his stead. He should be here tommorow to give us further instructions."  
"Fine by me." He glanced at her. She looked lost in thought. "Something wrong?"  
"...There's something I don't understand."  
"Wow, that's a first." he said, suprise on his face  
"Akihiko..." she answered in a menacing tone.  
"I'm joking. What's the matter?"  
"Well, she seems pretty suspicious of us, and the dorm."  
"That's understandable. From what you've told me, she saw Yukari's evoker, and we are living in a co-ed dorm containing very few people. In fact, I'm surprised she isn't asking more questions."  
"It could be. But that's not all."  
"Something else? What is it?"  
"I still don't understand why she invited me tonight with you all." Akihiko chuckled. "What?"  
"Nothing. Just thinking that she would be a good addition to our team indeed." He stood up and patted her shoulder. "I'm going for a patrol, I'll let you think on that."  
"Alright. Be careful out there."  
"Hah, like always." he stopped right before going to the door. "Wasn't tonight nice?"  
Looking at the screen showing Kotone, snoring in her bed. Mitsuru observed her a little while, before talking aloud. "It was a nice evening."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As you can see, I'm taking some liberties with the original setting and characters. Kenji bashing? Going out eating with Mitsuru that early? Yeah, I have no limits.  
> And for the fact that Minako already knows how to wield a Naginata, I wanted to present an explanation for it. Because while the Male Protagonist wields a sword (among other weapons in the game) I didn't have the feeling he really knew how to use it. When you see the female protagonist, that's another story, or, again, that's how I interpreted it.  
> See you in a few days for the 4th chapter of the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the start of this story!  
> I apologize for any mistakes in my English, as it is not my main language, but I hope I'll be able to properly share my take on the story and characters in this alternate universe I imagined.


End file.
